1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to configure (generate) at least a partial range of a pulse sequence that is used to operate a magnetic resonance device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In convention methods known for configuration of at least a partial range of a pulse sequence of a magnetic resonance device, most often multiple (different) pulse sequences are generated by means of the magnetic resonance device. The individual pulse sequences each are composed of multiple program units, and the individual pulse sequences differ from one another by being different configured from the different program units. In order to enable and/or to provide modification of a pulse sequence and/or selection of a pulse sequence, configuration of the pulse sequences, the program units and their combination possibilities are implemented in a fixed order (succession). A selection of a desired pulse sequence ensues merely through manual activation of the respective program units and/or the desired combination possibility of the selected program units. The configuration of the pulse sequences, however, is fixed and can be very unclear to an operator.